Odobenus Rosmarus
by MoarCowbell
Summary: Prologue: In which Ginny humiliates herself multiple times, Harry is good-looking, Ron's hungry and Hermione likes books.


**Odobenus Rosmarus**

**Prologue****: In which Ginny humiliates herself multiple times, Harry is good-looking, Ron's hungry and Hermione likes books.**

**A/N: Ahh it's been a looong time since I've written anything for this fandom! So apologies if it's absolutely terrible. Don't be afraid to say if it is! This currently plot-less little gem is a product of pent-up creativity I had after watching the 7th movie and being a bit miffed by the lack of good Harry/Ginny moments. Saying that, I did love the dance scene between Harry and Hermione. How sweet was that?**

**Anyway, this is set sometime in the summer before the trio's 6th year at Hogwarts, hope you enjoy it, and please share any ideas, criticism or any feedback whatsoever you may have. **

**Thanks for reading!**

"Neurgh..."

Not-very-muffled voices invaded my happy dreams, and I opened my eyes only to have them be almost seared out of their sockets by the early morning sun.

Uh, sleeeeep. It is _far_ too early for people to be up. And you, Mr Sun. Get out of my room!

Fine then. Don't listen.

"Neuurgh..."

Get out, Mr Sun! Your shining rays of golden light are blinding me! Be gone, creature of the night!

Oh hold on...

Well whatever, the day-time of the night!

"Neuuurrgh..."

Mr Sun did not seem to be in a very cooperative mood this morning. Perhaps he'd had a fight with the missus and she's ran off to the moon.

Can't say I blame her.

Disgruntled and unhappily alert, I pulled on some clothes and trudged downstairs to find the kitchen and living room swarming with people.

"Morning Ginny!" The twins clapped me heartily on the back as they passed, and I managed a vague grunt in return, quite an applaudable effort for this time of the morning I thought.

"'Lo Hermione." I sidled up to Hermione and Ron, who were standing near the window discussing their plans for the day. Ron's presumably involved eating and Quidditch, and Hermione's presumably involved homework. Or revision. Or something to do with books. "'Lo Ron."

"Good morning Ginny, did you sleep well? Ron and I have just decided to go over to Diagon Alley today for some new schoolbooks, and we were going to stop by the library to do some pre-term research."

Ah, knew it. 5 points for Ginny!

"We were?" Ron looked slight bemused, as if he had just been tricked into doing something he was quite sure he had no interest in doing. Which, of course he had. "Me and Harry were going to play Quidditch after breakfast."

10 points!

"Yes, Ronald. You said you needed to buy some more inkpots as well. I applaud you for your enthusiasm and preparation this year, it's very admirable."

"Huh." Ron subconsciously puffed out his chest and gave what appeared to be a humble shrug. "Y' know. I try."

Pfft. Ron. He'd do anything to impress Hermione. Now then, to find where-

"Hello Ginny."

Oh Merlin.

How's my hair? Oh it's probably horrible, you've just woken up you _knob_.

I turned to face him and tried to assume a cool, aloof gaze but decided that might look a bit off-putting, and I don't want to give Harry the wrong impression, so I tried to smile brightly but it came out too maniac-ish so I tried to tone it down but my face just contorted into a horrible mess and my lip curled back and I had one eye bulging and the other one squinting and I looked like Colin Creevey when he got petrified by that Basilisk.

"Oh." Needless to say, my stunning good looks seemed to fail me and Harry recoiled slightly, grimacing as if he'd just seen something horribly demented. "Have you had a stroke?"

Ahh.

"Ha ha! Oh, Harry you're so funny." I attempted to deter him from my facial contortions with compliments and the ever-popular hair flicking, which actually resulted in me looking like I had some sort of nervous twitch.

Harry's face now had a growing mix of concern and confusion as he continued to back away from me, "Are you.. are you alright?"

"Me? Oh, I'm _fine!_ Just slept a bit funny, that's all! How are you? You're looking good."

Subtle.

"I mean.. you're... looking healthy, and... in proportion." Oh, shut _up_!

Thankfully Harry chose to ignore my freakish ramblings and just smiled- oh Merlin I love it when he does that. He has such _nice_ teeth. "Thanks Ginny, you're looking... in proportion too."

Gasp! Is that a code? Is it a secret code for 'Woah Ginny you look amazing today and your body is smoking hot'?

Please say it is.

"Uh, Ginny? Your jumper's on backwards."

Ahh.

Of course.

I glanced down at myself and sure enough, the buttons were in fact on the wrong side and the collar was in danger of cutting of my windpipe. Thankyou to the rest of my beloved family for not mentioning this before.

I hastily retreated to the bathroom to fix my jumper (and my t-shirt, and my knickers) and came back out looking what I hoped was refreshed and stunningly beautiful.

Everyone else had already sat down and was in the middle of having breakfast. How very kind of them to wait for me.

Aaand there's only one slice of toast left.

Okay make that none. Thanks, Ron.

I took my place near Hermione and crammed nearly an entire pancake into my mouth before realising I was in the presence of attractive people (okay, one person) and tried to swallow it but choked and gasped for air and nearly _died_.

Of course, no one noticed. They were all too busy with their own conversations to worry about the precious life of the only daughter.

Mum was berating Charlie for something that was most probably dragon-related, Fred and George were attempting to put something in Ron's pumpkin juice- oh, maybe I should say something.

..

Oh well, too late.

Anyway, Hermione was discussing examination results with Harry and Ron, who was now sporting a mohawk in a rather fetching shade of mauve, and dad was talking to Bill about a new muggle invention he's heard of called an Eye-Pod. What it does exactly I'm not sure, but I heard dad say it was a Very Dangerous Thing, and that it was used in Muggle warfare.

Maybe it's got lasers.

Oh, and Harry's just looking at me with that lop-sided smile he has when he's happy and his eyes light up and go sort of crinkly at the edges.

Alright, I spend far too much time thinking about his facial features.

Go on, say something clever. Say something really smart and funny and witty so you can impress Harry with your intelligence and jovial wit.

"Walruses have got big willies."

Oh crap. Now I look like a perv. A perv who knows too many things about walruses. Is that even a word? Hmm.. walruses... walrusi...

Okay, everyone's gone quiet. Do you think they heard that? Of course they heard it, they're all staring at me. Oh WHY did I have to come out with _that_? Why couldn't it have been something about the weather, or the stock market, or dragons? Dragons are cool.

Much cooler than walruses.

Oh dear, everyone's still staring at me. Harry's giving me a funny look. I don't think he likes walruses.

Time for a quick get-away, make an unremarkable excuse and remove myself from the situation as subtley as possible.

"Uh.. I've got to... move things... in my room."

Smooth.

I quickly dumped my half-eaten pancakes on the bench and scurried off- no hold on, why waste good pancakes?

Okay, I quickly picked up my half-eaten pancakes from the bench and scurried off upstairs, escaping any further humilation.

Oh _why_ am I such an idiot? I swear it's from having 6 brothers. It's enough to drive anyone mad. I'm surprised I've lasted this long, to be quite honest. Perhaps I've got superhuman powers.

Now, to hide up here until everyone (okay, Harry) has gone off for the day and I can skulk around unnoticed.

Why do I get the feeling this plan will never work?

**Thanks for reading! Criticism mucho appreciato :)**


End file.
